


Like Nobody Else

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: CEO Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, we're gonna use that because simon is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Simon’s been Alec’s assistant for the past three years. Alec was a hard ass, no doubt about it. He had exacting standards, a perpetually sardonic expression, and Simon had literally never seen the man smile.Lightwood had exploded onto the scene ten years ago and in that time, he’s made a name for himself that no one else could rival. He might not be well liked but everyone-- even his enemies-- respected Lightwood.Or, Simon is Alec's secretary and doesn't realize just how little he knows about his boss until he solves a mystery.





	Like Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/cardanscrown/status/1065575108801003521) by @cardanscrown!
> 
> I honestly don't even know what this devolved into lmao.

Simon’s days follow a routine. He wakes up at 6:30 sharp and rushes to his local gym where he has a daily Zumba class that’s at least seventy two percent elderly women (Simon long ago accepted that he was no match for Doris or Evelyn who can dance circles around him to Despacito). 

He then rushes back to his studio apartment where he gets ready and spends exactly two minutes choosing his outfit before hopping in the shower and using his favorite Bath and Body Works body wash that smells like vanilla cupcakes.

He leaves his apartment by 8:20 and takes the train to Lightwood Co., the nation’s biggest tech company that holds an eighty four percent market share. He’s the assistant to the Founder and CEO, Alec Lightwood, who started the company when he was still in his freshman year at MIT.

Staring mournfully out the dirty window of the subway, Simon tries to ignore his obnoxiously growling stomach. He’s always running just a little too late to grab something on his way out the door and he knows by this point that he can stop by the cafe on the second floor of Lightwood Co. and grab something on his way up to his desk up on the thirty seventh floor.

It’s just that he still has seventeen minutes until he gets there and he always works up quite the appetite during Zumba. It didn’t help matters that Phyllis and Dorothy had been talking about their favorite pie recipes while everyone was waiting for class to start.

Simon’s stop comes up and he makes his way through the throng of commuters milling about. He walks down Fifth Avenue, enjoying the early spring sunshine that warms him through his tweed jacket. He’s lived in New York all his life but sometimes he’s still struck by the constant buzz of activity, the low thrum of energy that always seems to be pulsing around the city.

It’s just a few minutes later that Simon’s scanning his employee badge and placing his thumb on the digital print reader, walking through security and into the hubbub that was Lightwood’s pride and joy.

He stops by the cafe and grabs a waffle taco and a white chocolate hazelnut mocha with five shots of espresso and extra whipped cream. He eats half of his taco in the elevator-- ignoring Jace’s disgusted look-- and he’s the last one off the elevator as it opens unto the top floor-- the penthouse office suite.

Simon landed this job as a temp still in college, working on his botany degree and needing extra cash. His best friend Clary had mentioned the job she’d scored as the assistant to Magnus Bane, world renowned historian and scholar who’d taken _publish or perish_ as a personal challenge. 

Shrugging internally and figuring that he could file papers as well as the best of them, Simon had signed up at Alicante Agency, a temp agency that placed people everywhere in the city.

Including one of the biggest companies in the world, apparently.

Simon’s number had been called and when he’d been told that he would be the personal secretary-- administrative assistant, he’d thought with a huff-- of one Alec Lightwood, he’d been ecstatic. Lightwood was a tech genius who had worked on everything from the latest _Downworlders_ video game to Idris, the world’s most comprehensive academic database.

When he’d asked how long the job was for, he’d tried to ignore just how scathing the agency manager, Ms. Herondale, had been.

 _Lightwood’s been through a dozen of our temps in the last six weeks. Our company record is six days. Good luck, kid, though I’ve heard that doesn’t exist where you’re going_.

Resolutely _not_ gulping, Simon had taken the folder that Imogen had handed him and walked out of her office without a backwards glance.

He’d been on the street before he’d paused, leaning against the wrought iron fence of the business and leafing through the sparse contents of the folder.

There were only a few sheets of paper. One was simply the name of the company he was to report to with an address, phone number, and pass code. The next sheet was the position description. It listed half a dozen key responsibilities and as Simon read through the list, he was relieved yet increasingly confused. They were all basic administrative duties including filing, keeping Mr. Lightwood’s agenda, and taking meeting or conference call minutes.

The third and last sheet looked to be a draft of a confidentiality agreement, which Simon skimmed through. Really, it all looked standard for where he was going.

As Simon boots up his computer, he flips over his watch and sees that it’s exactly 8:58. He has five minutes before the boss man himself arrives and he uses that time to look over Mr. Lightwood’s schedule for the day and make sure that the forms he printed for Alec’s signature last night are still waiting in his designated tray.

Finishing off his taco with a last bite that’s just a bit too big, Simon laboriously chews as he opens his email and glances through the few dozen subject lines, making sure that nothing is catastrophically urgent.

He hears the muted ding of the elevator a split second before Mr. Lightwood steps into the penthouse lobby, wearing a navy suit with a crisp white button down open at the throat. His loafers are gleaming and Simon breathes a sigh of relief as he sees the relaxed slope of his shoulders.

Simon’s been Alec’s assistant for the past three years. He’s currently working on his dissertation-- how different genres of music affect plant growth-- and he enjoys his job, even if it’s a little challenging on occasion.

Or all the time.

Alec was a hard ass, no doubt about it. He had exacting standards, a perpetually sardonic expression, and Simon had literally never seen the man smile. Lightwood had exploded onto the scene ten years ago and in that time, he’s made a name for himself that no one else could rival. Interns fought for covetous positions and even if they routinely stress cried for the entirety of their four month contracts, everyone agreed that their time at Lightwood Co. was a huge boon for their emerging careers.

Mr. Lightwood wasn’t necessarily liked but he was respected. Every single employee at the company-- either here in New York or at any of his branches domestically or internationally-- knew that they were a valuable part of the company.

Alec might be an unforgiving man but he was an understanding one. Simon had been told on more than one occasion to block off an entire afternoon so that Alec could go down to one of the R&D floors and help an employee who was struggling with their project. Alec regularly works weekends or covers shifts in the customer service department if something comes up and his company has been rated number one on Forbes’ Best Companies to Work For list, eight years running.

Simon stands next to his desk as Alec strolls over to him, briefcase slung over his shoulder. Simon hands Alec his worryingly sweet coffee with one hand and the small stack of papers needing his approval with the other.

“Morning,” Alec says absently as his eyes scan over the top page.

“Morning, boss man,” Simon replies cheerfully. Alec doesn’t even blink at the greeting now, though he’d given Simon a slow blink after the exuberant words for a solid year after Simon had joined on.

“What’s on the slate for today?”

“You have a conference call in fifteen minutes with your manager in Dublin and this afternoon you have your back to back monthly meetings with the department heads.” Simon frowns, glancing briefly at the agenda on the screen of his computer before looking back at Alec, confused. “There’s nothing on your agenda from 11-2, though. You’re completely free.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Alec says easily, turning towards his office.

Simon bites his tongue to keep from asking any impudent questions-- questions are always impudent where Alec’s concerned. That doesn’t necessarily keep Simon from asking whatever comes to mind, though this time Simon wants to try to solve the mystery himself.

It’s a slow day and Simon is caught up on his classwork with nothing better to do.

As he spins his chair in slow revolutions, Simon thinks of how peculiar it is that Alec’s blocked off three hours during the work day. Alec’s always been a dervish during working hours, though the past year or so, he’s been very firm about leaving the office by 6pm at the latest.

Simon doesn’t know much about Alec. He knows that his sister, Isabelle, is a tenured professor and the president of NYU’s School of Engineering. He knows that Alec’s gay-- the man is not subtle when he checks out men-- and he knows that Alec isn’t all big and bad.

His first day, Simon had walked into Lightwood Co. nervous as hell. He’d discovered that Alec was gruff and demanding and a natural leader, handling the dozens of facets involved in running a company this size without a hitch in his step.

The first few days, he’d walked on eggshells. Simon had been looking for signs as to why all of the other temps at Alicante had deserted their post before they’d made it a week. Was Lightwood just an asshole? Was he one of those privileged, pervy bosses who thought they could get away with whatever they damned well pleased? Did he sing obnoxiously loud while he worked?

Simon couldn’t figure it out. Alec gave him a pile of work every day to slough through and while Simon felt the pressure, a lot of that was leveled out by the fact that Alec was observant-- he knew when to slow down and explain things and slowly but surely, Simon got the hang of being Alec’s administrative assistant.

Alec worked with his schedule and the pay was better than anything else he could get in New York. Well, legally anyway.

Simon spends the rest of the morning fielding phone calls, instant messaging Maia in software development between calls.

Maia’s worked for the company just a bit longer than Simon, earning a full time position after she completed her internship with flying colors. They’re pretty good friends-- they get lunch at least three times a week and Maia is the best movie partner Simon could ask for-- and he knows that if anyone has the dirt, it would be her.

_S: Do you know if Lightwood has a mistress?_

_M: How the hell would I know? I’m on the eighteenth floor. The last time I saw Alec was at the company Christmas party._

_S: He blocked off three hours for lunch and the only people who do that are CEOs who run to a seedy by the hour motel to get their rocks off with their side piece_

_But that would mean that he has a main piece_

_Wbk that Alec’s unattached_

_M: Why would you say that?_

_He’s a very attractive man. He’s rich and smart and young. He’s actually pretty perfect_.

Simon scoffs at the screen.

_S: Yeah, if you can ignore the fact that the man never smiles. I’ve been his right hand man for three years and I’ve yet to see one Mr. Alec Lightwood crack a smile unless it’s for business._

_The man’s terrifying_

_M: I bet he smiles during his lunch break_

_S: Doubt it tbh_

_The meeting is probably black ops or something. Omg!! What if the government wants Lightwood’s tech but it’s all super secret so that’s why he didn’t tell me?_

_M: You’re crossing the line again, babe_

_S: As if I even know where the line is anymore_.

Simon startles as the elevator dings, looking absently at Alec’s agenda that sits in its stand. It’s just before eleven and Simon frowns. His least favorite job is turning people away who think they’re entitled to Lightwood’s time. Alec trusts Simon to keep everything running smoothly and Simon prides himself on being the best damn secretary Alec’s ever had.

Alec works around his classes, puts up with his jokes, and has actually shown some hint of personality in the past three years. Simon refuses to jeopardize any of that by interrupting his boss’s very busy schedule.

Hot damn.

Simon didn’t count on the uninvited guest, however.

The man is dressed to the nines, looking elegant yet approachable. His makeup is all sharp lines and flawless smudging and the toddler on his hip is chattering happily as it plays with one of a dozen necklaces hanging low enough to grab.

“Hello,” Simon says, echoing the man’s smile. _His teeth are perfect_ , he thinks dazedly.

“Morning,” the man says dryly. He doesn’t say anything else, just moves to walk right past Simon’s desk, obviously on his way to Mr. Lightwood’s office.

“Wait!”

Simon subtly rolls his chair back, nearer to his desk so that he can easily reach the silent alarm button underneath. With a sigh, Simon wonders just how deranged the man is-- and to involve a baby of all things.

The stranger raises a brow expectantly, swaying side to side gently to soothe the child.

“You can’t go back there,” Simon says flatly.

“I’m sorry?”

Pointing to the closed double doors, Simon repeats, “You can’t just go back there. I’m Mr. Lightwood’s secretary and you’re not on the list. Mr. Lightwood is preoccupied for the foreseeable future, so I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you and your baby to leave, sir.”

Simon expects a reaction-- obnoxious annoyance, cool rage, a ballistic temper. What he doesn’t not expect is the amused, relaxed expression.

“Sherman--”

“Simon,” Simon corrects, unthinking. He doesn't realize that the man shouldn't know his name.

“Simon,” the man starts, nodding at the correction. “While I appreciate your dedication--”

“Magnus?”

Both Simon and the man look towards the office, whose doors have now opened to reveal a rumpled Alec. He’d taken his jacket off after the conference call and he’d rolled his sleeves up a few times, exposing strong forearms. His hair was messy from running a frustrated hand through it several times over the course of the morning and he was leaning against the door jamb, looking unconcerned as hell.

Simon straightens. “Mr. Lightwood, I was just telling Perfect Hair that he and his baby had to leave--”

Simon breaks off, stunned, as Alec chuckles before straightening and walking the few steps over to the man. Simon sits in his chair and feels like he just had a covert lobotomy as he watches his boss reach for the baby-- and the baby all but fall into his arms, squirming out of the other man’s arms.

“Simon, this is my husband, Magnus. Magnus, this is my assistant that I’ve mentioned a few thousand times.”

“Wait, you talk about me at home,” Simon absently asks before his brain comes back online. He looks up at Alec to see him smiling down at the baby in his arms, gently chiding it as it tries to tug off one of his shirt buttons.

“You’re married,” Simon asks incredulously.

At that, Alec looks up and shares a look with Magnus. “Of course I’m married Simon. Magnus and I have been together over six years.”

“And married for three,” Magnus adds, leaning into Alec’s side reflexively.

Looking between the two of them, Simon feels like his head is three seconds from exploding. “How did I not know this? I’m your right hand man!”

Alec just throws him a quizzical glance. “We’ve had Max here for just over a year. I worked from home six months last year,” Alec says sardonically. “You dropped papers off at our place almost every week.”

“I never saw a baby or a husband,” Simon shrieks.

Max-- who Simon has to admit is adorable-- claps at the rise in volume and falls against Alec. Absently bringing a hand up so that Max can high five it a dozen times, Alec just sends Simon an amused glance. “Max must have been sleeping or with Magnus every time, then.”

Alec reaches down to grab Magnus’s hand, tugging him towards his open office while holding Max with the other.

“Absolutely no interruptions until two,” Alec throws back over his shoulder, laughing as his son pats his face clumsily.

Magnus looks over his own shoulder to wink at Simon. “Whatever the boss says,” he adds with a grin.

Simon sits at his desk for fifteen minutes trying to wrap his head around what he’s just discovered before opening the companies IM.

_S: I owe you dinner and maybe a bottle of your favorite tequila_

_M: What did you do now?_

_S: Mr. Lightwood is married with a baby! How did no one know??_

_He smiled. Alec! Smiled!! And he even laughed!! I feel like I don’t even know my boss anymore_

_He’s super cute with kids though_

_M: My brother isn’t exactly the warm and fuzzy type but Magnus and Max tend to bring out the marshmallow in him_

_This is Izzy, Simon. Please stop gossiping about my brother and get back to work_

_Though, I can see why Alec showing any emotion besides stern disapproval would be fodder for the gossip mill_.

Simon’s eyes widen as he reads the messages. What the hell?

_M: Sorry, Simon. Isabelle stopped by my office to pick me up for lunch when your messages came through._

_Iz offered to take us out for dinner tonight and tell us all about her brother’s “epic love story” if we go to the Chinese restaurant off Broadway._

_I already accepted so I hope you don’t have plans!!_

Rolling his eyes, Simon kisses his quiet evening of guitar hero and Oreo milkshakes out the window. He can’t deny that he’s looking forward to hearing about his boss’s private life, though-- his first real glimpse in over three years.

When he visits Clary after dinner, full on spring rolls and lo mein, he collapses onto her bed, rambling about weird ass bosses, his renewed interest in polyamory, and how goddamn strange the world is.

He’s face down in the bed, wishing that he had some Oreos, when Clary’s voice breaks through.

“Wait, you’re telling me that your boss is married to a Magnus? Alexander?”

Simon shoots up to sitting, staring at Clary incredulously. “Yeah?”

Clary leans forward, smacking Simon on the shoulder. “I work for Magnus Bane, you idiot! How many Magnuses do you know? And, he has a husband though I’ve only ever heard him referred to as Alexander. What are the chances?”

Simon rubs his shoulder. “Does he have dark hair that defies gravity? Perfect teeth? And he can blend eye shadow better than Izzy?”

“Yes, that’s him,” Clary cries, eyes widening. “We were working for husbands and didn’t know. What the hell.”

“Small world,” Simon mumbles, falling backwards onto Clary’s mountain of pillows.

The two of them lay there for long minutes, reconciling the new bits of information they’ve just learned.

“Wild,” Clary murmurs and Simon has to agree.

The next morning, the elevator opens to a smiling Alec, who’s looking down at his phone as he steps into the office.

“Morning,” he says absently.

Simon returns the greeting and holds out the coffee for Alec to take. Alec reaches out and snags the coffee on autopilot, humming as the sweetness hits him.

Alec looks up and sees Simon’s still form and the glee dancing just behind his eyes.

“Yes?”

“I’m just happy you’re happy boss.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec pockets his phone, sheepishly admitting, “Magnus just sent me a picture of Blueberry eating cherries. He’s made quite the mess,” he chuckles.

Simon’s eyes light up and Alec finds himself slowly but surely confiding more in Simon, sharing little anecdotes. Alec doesn’t know how his intern never managed to realize that his boss was married-- his legal name on all contracts has been Lightwood-Bane since his wedding not to mention the _ring_ \-- but Alec can’t find it in himself to care.

Simon’s a dedicated worker and adds some much needed levity and capability to his days. Alec had been through dozens of secretaries before Simon had been sent to him and since day one Alec has been pleased, if regularly nonplussed, by his administrative assistant. Alec treasures Simon as his administrative assistant and is already mourning his inevitable departure when he finishes his doctorate in botany-- though he’s been thinking of ways to get Simon to stay for months now.

It’s a small price to pay to dish about Magnus and his family a few minutes each day, Simon’s eyes glowing with just how interested he is in the topic.

Alec and Simon grow from their strictly professional relationship into great friends.

Alec gets a kick out of seeing Simon’s face every time they’re together outside of the company. Simon’s like a kid on Christmas who’s just seen Santa as he watches Alec laugh and joke and throw around truly hideous puns to a fondly amused Magnus or Izzy.

It’s even funnier when no one believes Simon’s tales that the illustrious Alec Lightwood, CEO of the biggest company in the United States, has a sense of humor. No one believes that the man who regularly looks stoic enough to be marble is capable of understanding a joke, let alone snorting in hilarity.

It’s Simon’s definition of purgatory but he can’t complain too much when he’s brought into the Lightwood family as one of Izzy’s partners and one of Alec’s best friends.

When Magnus and Alec adopt Rafael a couple of years later, Simon tearfully accepts the offer of being a godparent. 

A few weeks later, Simon tries not to pout too badly when Magnus snatches his phone out of his hand when he tries to record Alec drunkenly singing New Rules at the New Year’s Eve Party Magnus and Alec host every year at their loft.

All around, Simon learns, Alec's not only a great boss but a great friend and he takes great delight in being one of the few people Alec lets down his guard with.

Working for Mr. Lightwood was great. Being Alec's friend was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
